Partida
by guiardiana plut
Summary: Tu vida puede dar un cambio inesperado cuando conoces a la persona adecuada. Aprendes a amarla pero sobre todo a necesitarla... y algunas veces es puede lastimar mas que el amor mismo.


**Partida**

_**Escrito por: Guardiana Plut**_

_**Editado por: Aurora Kaioh**_

_-De todas las cosas que me imagine jamás pensé que el amor tocara a mi puerta tan pronto- _pensó Sakura mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras imaginaba la partida de aquel en que fue su primer amor, aquel que le enseño un beso verdadero, que la ayudo y acompaño siempre y él que quizás jamás iba a volver a ver. Solo recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras y su mirada.

Inmediatamente vino la lluvia de recuerdos y desesperadamente aquella joven no resistió en dolor tan fuerte de su partida y su debilidad la envió al suelo envuelto en llanto.

Todo empezó aquel día…

Una joven inocente, cuyos rayos del sol se reflejaban en aquel pelo color claro y corto, sus ojos verdes los cuales mostraban una persona honesta, amigable y tolerante. Su piel blanca como los copos de la nieve que caen del cielo en invierno. Cuyo nombre era Sakura.

Sakura se dirigía a la prepa normalmente como todos los días, sin embargo era una joven de baja autoestima, tímida y además siempre se frustraba así misma su compañera era la soledad…

Pero aquel día un joven la tomo por su hombro ella muy asustada voltio su mirada, pero inmediatamente quedo totalmente paralizada…

-hola mi nombre es Shaoran será que me puedes ayudar soy un estudiante de intercambio y no encuentro la prepa me podrías decir donde queda la prepa Shirakaba.-

Sakura inmediatamente logro salir del trance e inmediatamente respondió -Hola mi nombre es Sakura, y yo te puedo llevar allí yo estudio allí. -

Mientras se dirigían a la prepa sakura lo observaba fijamente era un joven simpático, sin embargo poseía cualidades opuestas a las que tenía ella, Sakura bajo su mirada y Shaoran no pudo evitar verla.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes algún problema? Sé que no me conoces bien aun, pero yo te puedo ayudar… bueno, si tú quieres- digo algo apenado.

Sakura no supo que responder, era increíble el hecho de que aquel encantador joven se ofreciera de una manera tan sincera, a pesar de ser encantador no estaba muy segura de confiar en él. La única solución que encontró la tímida joven de cabellos castaños fue evadir la pregunta. -Mira ya llegamos vamos, vamos, rápido a ver donde te corresponde…- con una rapidez extraordinaria Sakura lo tomo de la mano sin darle tiempo siquiera de reaccionar.

Al llegar a la imponente puerta de cristal, Sakura se detuvo y vio las listas, quedo en silencio por un momento al percatarse de lo que había pasado por alto.

-Que sucede ¿no aparezco?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado.

-Bueno… eso no lo sé- dijo algo ruborizada –Es que no me dijiste tu apellido- sonrió.

Shaoran se ruborizo al percatarse de que se había presentado tan informalmente ante aquella encantadora chica. –Lee… Lee Shaoran-

Sakura volvió a revisar la lista y dio un grito que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Shaoran.

-Te corresponde mi salón- inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Shaoran y le dio un gran abrazo. Shaoran enrojeció ante tal acción.

Al percatarse de lo sucedido, Sakura igualmente ruborizada, se disculpo con su nuevo compañero. Inmediatamente se dirigieron al salón.

Llegaron allí, Shaoran fue presentado a sus compañeros, pasaron en día contándose experiencias penosas de su vida, y riéndose de ellos mismos.

Al salir de la prepa, se fueron juntos Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a su casa.

Pero cuando se encontraron frente a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran se puso nervioso e inmediatamente se despidió y se alejo de allí rápidamente.

Al entrar a su casa Sakura noto algo extraño, todo estaba desorganizado, Sakura salió en apuro buscando a su madre pero no logro hallarla. Sakura estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando de improviso tocaron a la puerta.

(Toc, Toc).

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Soy la agente Kaioh, por favor abra la puerta traigo noticias sobre su madre, señorita Sakura.

En ese instante Sakura se lanzo rápidamente a la puerta y al abrirla preguntaba desesperadamente -¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta mi madre? ¿Ella esta bien?-

La agente interrumpió rápidamente la lluvia de pregunto de la joven -Tranquila, por favor tome con calma lo que tengo que decirle- suspiró -su madre esta en el hospital muy mal, alguien entro a la casa, al parecer su madre reacciono de manera brusca y su corazón no lo pudo resistir.- al ver que la joven palidecía se apresuro a continuar -sin embargo recibió apoyo medico a tiempo, su hermano se encuentra en el hospital, él me envió por usted-

Inmediatamente Sakura se desborono y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de rabia y tristeza por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Quién fue en que entro en la casa? ¿Por qué entro? ¿Ya lo capturaron?- preguntó desesperadamente.

En agente bajo su cabeza y respondió -no sabemos quien fue y al parecer estaba buscando algo porque no robo nada o quizás se asusto por lo de su madre.- dijo pensativa -Lastimosamente no lo hemos capturado, sin embargo estamos averiguando de quien es la voz de la llamada que se realizo al hospital en el momento de lo sucedido. Si no hubiera sido por esa llamada su madre quizás aun no estaría aquí…señorita por favor suba al auto tenemos que ir rápido al hospital.-

Sakura en su tristeza subió al auto, pensaba en quien había sido la persona que había entrado en su casa, ¿Qué buscaba? Se preguntaba así misma. El corazón de Sakura se llenaba de ira, rabia y rencor hacia aquella persona que fue capaz de producirle aquel daño a su madre. A pesar de la montaña de sentimientos que ahora la confundían, Sakura estaba segura de una cosa, quien le hizo esto a su madre la pagaría y muy caro.

_CONTINUARA…._


End file.
